


Someday

by timeespaceandpixiedust



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeespaceandpixiedust/pseuds/timeespaceandpixiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before break ups and betrayals and deaths there were two girls who were happy and in love. One evening they forget about everything and just imagine the future.</p>
<p>Going back to happier times in season 2 to help compensate for the all of the angst we've been dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and never posted it. Takes place sometime after "let's pretend that just for tonight we would run away if I asked" and sometime before the break up.

“I don’t know about this,” Laura mutters hesitantly. She eyes the bathtub and grips her towel a little tighter over her naked body. There was something so utterly terrifying of exposing herself like this, with the dim candlelight to illuminate her and nothing to hide under from the distance it takes to cross to the tub. 

Carmilla throws her a look, one eyebrow cocked and a smirk playing on her lips. “It’s not anything I haven’t seen before, cupcake,” she answers taking a step toward Laura. “Besides,” she says with a shrug as she drops her towel to the floor. “You can hide underneath the bubbles.”

There’s not even the slightest sign of disinclination as she climbs the two steps in order to reach the top of the exceptionally large tub. Laura can’t help herself as she finds her eyes greedily scanning every inch of Carmilla’s exposed body. She swallows heavily, well aware that Carmilla will be doing the same thing to her in a moment. “It was different before,” she mumbles as she too walks up the steps and then sits her bottom on the surface before the bathtub, allowing her feet to dangle in. 

“Was it now?” Carmilla asks. She grabs a handful of bubbles and blows them in Laura’s direction, causing her to giggle. There was something that was so rewarding about getting the opportunity to see Carmilla’s playful side. Laura couldn’t help it, she always got caught up in it, trying to savour the moments before they were tainted again by reality. 

“Yeah,” Laura answers, trying to convince her muscles to relax. “I was distracted by…other stuff.”

Carmilla’s laugh fills the bathroom, brief but full. “Well I can distract you with other stuff again if you’d like.”

Heaving a sigh Laura musters up her confidence to release the edge of the towel. She does so and drops into the water all in the same second. She doesn’t have to lean much in order for the bubbles to cover up to her shoulders. The tub was deep enough that she could probably submerge her head if she tried. It was also long enough that she could spread her legs straight out and still not reach the other side. 

Despite the space she still pulls her knees against her chest and rests her chin there. “It’s much nicer if you relax,” Carm says from her side of the tub, her body language suggesting the quintessence of relaxation. “Here,” she offers out a glass of dark red wine towards Laura.

She takes it in her hand, bubbles wrapping around the stem of the glass with it. “This seems silly,” she sips the wine anyway, hoping it might force her to relax. “I mean, with everything going on romantic baths don’t really seem like they should take the top of the priority list.”

“And that,” Carmilla says in her familiar slow drawl, “is exactly why this needs to be a priority.” Laura shoots her a curious glance, not following the line of thought. As far as she was concerned there was exactly one priority currently and it was one that seemed like deserved their full attention. “If you, we, spend all of our time just trying to save everyone and everything we’re going to get burnt out. It’s important we take time for…us.”

Though her words sound certain, Laura can’t ignore the way Carm bites her lip and stares into her own glass of wine. Almost as if she was indeterminate on the words she was saying. “I guess it is nice that no one will interrupt us for once,” Laura offers, happy to see the grin that spreads across Carmilla’s face. She jumps when Carm’s foot pokes her side, squealing from the unexpected contact as she shies away. “This is terrifying enough,” she argues. “No sneak attacks.”

Again, Carmilla laughs as she moves, joining Laura on her side of the tub where she, somehow, miraculously, fits beside her. “This isn’t meant to be terrifying, Laura.” The way she says her name causes Laura to swallow heavily, her body finally relaxing into the hot water as Carmilla slips an arm around her shoulders. “I won’t bite,” she teases. “Well, not unless you ask me to, of course.”

Now it’s Laura’s turn to laugh, though it comes out far more strangled and nervous than Carmilla’s. “Sorry,” she says, hanging her head. She knew she was being ridiculous. She knew her and Carmilla had been far more up close and personal than this. And yet… “I’m not good at this stuff.”

“You seemed pretty good at it when we-“

“I didn’t mean that necessarily,” she interrupts before Carmilla could go any further with her sentence. “That’s different.”

With a patient sigh Carmilla unwinds her arm from Laura and twists herself back over to her side of the tub. She takes a slow sip of her wine and locks eyes with Laura. “Explain.”

Though the prompt is gentle Laura still can’t help but feel slightly…pressured. “Okay it’s just…other stuff is passionate and it’s emotional and physical and a whole flurry of sensations. This…this is just intimate.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” she asks, her voice dropping as she leans forward. Laura is tempted to look away, but simultaneously finds herself locked in Carmilla’s gaze.

She’s frozen for a moment, trying to find words that have gotten lost somewhere amongst the bubbles and the smells and the stares. “I guess nothing,” she finally answers. 

Carmilla’s answering smile is triumphant as she leans back once again, sinking down so only her head remained above the water. “Then enjoy it, Buttercup.”

So she too sinks back into the water, reaching with pointed toes for the other end of the tub which she never finds, the water slips around her seamlessly, helping her forget that she was completely naked beneath the layer of bubbles. She also works to forget that they are in Carmilla’s dead mother’s bathtub and that havoc is being wreaked right outside, all sorts of death and destruction surrounding them on every end. Laura knew Carm was right, they had to take a timeout every once in awhile, but that didn’t make it any easier. “Hey, Carm?”

“Hmm?” she replies, sleep coating her tone as she rolls her head and opens her eyes to find Laura. A small smile appears on her lips when she does.

“Remember the other night when you said we should pretend like…like we were running away?”

Her eyes widen ever so slightly as she lifts her head, fully engaged in the conversation now. “I remember it well,” she answers in a tone that Laura can only describe as bitter.

“Well…do you think we could entertain the idea now?” she asks, her fingers reaching underneath of the water and finding Carmilla’s ankle. She runs her fingers along it, trailing lightly from her shin to her toes, back and forth. “Hypothetically of course.”

“Of course,” Carmilla answers back, though her voice lacks her earlier resentment. “What do you want to talk about?” Her eyes slip shut again as her head lays back, relaxed both by the heat and Laura’s gentle touch. 

“Where would we go?” she asks in a quiet voice. A part of her felt guilty for entertaining these thoughts. She wasn’t the sort of person to run away from a situation. She would never just abandon people who need her. She swore that wasn’t the person she would ever be. But when the water is this warm and the company this pleasant, she has a hard time fighting these lingering desires. Carmilla was at fault for ever placing them in the back of her mind in the first place. “If we had no responsibilities at all and could go wherever we wanted…where would you take me?”

Carm’s answering smile is devious. “The bedroom might be a good place to start.” Laura’s face flushes red, and not from the heat of the water. “But after that…Greece.”

“Mm,” Laura sighs in contentment. “That sounds beautiful. Is it?”

“As if I’d take you any place but,” she answers, her own hand reaching beneath the water and grabbing Laura’s foot, massaging it gently. “We’d go to the Acropolis of Athens, and to the museum.”

Laura can’t help but smile at the thought. As an aspiring journalist she loved nothing more than the idea of international travel. Especially international travel to beautiful places with an even more beautiful girlfriend. “And to the beaches, we would have to go to the beaches.”

“That’s a given,” she answers back. “The water is so blue it doesn’t look real. And the sands…so white.” She paints the picture easily in Laura’s mind. All of a sudden it doesn’t seem so difficult to abandon the needy and run off to the picturesque landscape of Greece. This was why she was hesitant to play such a game. Her resolve wasn’t as resilient as she’d once thought. “How about you?”

“Me?” Laura asks in surprise.

“Where would be the very first place you would take me?” She opens her eyes, sitting up and leaning toward Laura once again. “And no cheating, you have to of been there before yourself.”

Laura huffs a sigh. “That’s not fair. The most exotic place I’ve been is Chinatown in New York.” Carmilla shurgs as if to say, “too bad, so sad.” “I guess if I had to pick one place to take you it would have to be…Philadelphia in the winter.” It sounds so lame that Laura is expecting Carmilla to drawl a, “seriously?” at her and force Laura to scramble for an explanation. “I know it doesn’t sound as elegant as Greece but I have fond memories.”

“Tell me,” she whispers, her eyes holding her gaze as she reaches forward to tuck some of Laura’s hair behind her ear, leaving a small trail of bubbles behind which causes her to smile.

“Well,” Laura starts, swallowing heavily. This was personal and as much as she loved…wait no liked, she liked Carmilla, these weren’t memories she went out sharing with everyone. They remained special because they were only hers to have. But now, meeting Carmilla’s eyes and thinking of Greece and kisses and the way her hand was now resting on her knee she felt more than willing to share. “I was eight years old and my dad had to take a business trip there. It was right around Christmas time and it was snowing the day we went out walking around the city. My mother…she was very much accustomed to the country and it made her nervous that we were in a big city. She held my hand on one side and my dad on the other.” Laura paused, feeling silly for relaying such inconsequential details, but Carmilla just smiles at her, making her feel like every word she has to say is incredibly important after all. 

“Well we were trying to make our way around the city. But my dad was never a master navigator and we just kept going in circles, passing the Betsy Ross House about fifteen times. We walked past a line of horse drawn carriages and my dad was so fed up with being lost that he decided to pay for one. All three of us gathered in, me squished between my parents, and the carriage driver gave us a warm blanket to spread over the three of us and even offered me a cup of cocoa.” She shuts her eyes, breathing in deeply as if the cup still rested in her hands, warming her from the inside out as she drank it. “He took us around the whole city, filling us in on all of the history and significance of each place. The sun set so quickly and it was dark before we got back, the snow falling enough that it gathered on the shoulders of my mom’s red coat and polka dotted my dad’s beard.”

She pauses, realising a little too late that she’s gone on for far too long. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “I mean, not that there’s even that much history there in comparison to Greece. It’s pretty stupid.”

“Shut up,” Carm says, her voice soft. “It sounds perfect, Laura.” Again, her name rolling off of her tongue like that sends a shiver down her spine. Laura takes a long drink of wine to try and cover it up. “Next we would go to…Venice.”

“Sounds romantic,” Laura answers, grateful for the chance to free herself from the memory that was weighing her down suddenly. She wanted to forget about her dad, and especially her mom, and focus on Carmilla instead. Her parents left her feeling suffocated and dragged down, Carmilla left her floating.

“Oh it is, but the best part,” she pauses for dramatic effect. “This tiny bakery outside of a hostel that sells the absolute best croissants.”

“You’re kidding!” Laura shouts, a little too excited for her own good. “Aren’t croissants a French thing? Isn’t Venice supposed to be for gondola rides?”

“Close minded fool,” Carmilla mumbles, her eyes light with teasing. “Venetian history is rich in multiple cultures, and of course a gondola ride would be a given.”

“My turn,” Laura declares, sitting up straight as she lost herself in this silly little game they’d started. She’d been so few places, especially in comparison to Carmilla, but she was eager to participate regardless. “San Francisco.”

At this one Carmilla scoffs. “Are we going to look at a bridge and walk in the gay pride parade?”

Laura rolls her eyes. “Hush,” she says, smiling at the gentle teasing. “For one they have the best shops, which I have been to, and for two I want to go to Alcatraz. I think you would like it too.”

“That’s technically cheating, you know.”

“Yes, but I don’t care,” she says with a tone of indifference. “It’s what Azkaban was based off of and my dad wouldn’t let me go when we went to San Francisco three years ago.”

“Well I couldn’t dare keep you from a place with such historical significance as that, now could I?” Laura sticks out her tongue, her childish side being pulled out her as often happens when it comes to Carmilla. “Central Park,” she states next, reaching forward to poke Laura’s thigh.

“Oh come on,” Laura says in exasperation. “That one is definitely lamer than San Francisco.”

“Let me finish,” she says, holding up a finger to silence her. She takes another long sip of wine and settles back into the tub. The water was cooling, and the bubbles beginning to vanish, but neither girl minded. “We’d go somewhere secluded, away from any crowds, and lay out a big blanket and watch the stars all night. Just you and me.”

“You do love the stars,” Laura laments, her gaze far off as she envisions the moment.

Carmilla clears her throat quietly. “Not the most important piece of that particular trip though.”

Again Laura blushes and they lapse into silence, Laura thinking about the ludicrous thought of being more important than constellations and solar systems and galaxies. Instead of feeling small and insignificant, she momentarily feels like the most valued treasure in the whole damn universe. It’s fleeting, as any moment like that should be, but she allows the feeling to hold her for a brief second.

Then she leans back into the tub, enjoying the silence and the companionship. Carmilla lifts a book and opens to the first page. She reads only for a minute before she nudges Laura’s hip with her foot. “Listen to this,” she says as she clears her throat and holds the book just a little more closely to her face. Laura closes her eyes, knowing that whatever Carm is about to say is something important. “’The lady hasn’t lost it yet-the sound of freedom. When she laughs, you can hear the wind in the trees and the splash of water hitting pavement. You can sense the gentle caress of rain on your face and how laughter sounds in the open air, all the things those of us in the dungeon can never feel.’”

“That’s beautiful,” Laura smiles. “Keep reading to me.”

And that she does. For the next hour, long after the water has become lukewarm and the last of the bubbles have completely vanished, leaving Laura entirely exposed, Carmilla reads. Laura doesn’t focus so much on the story as she does on the words. How each sentence comes together and each paragraph strings to the next. Most of all, she listens to the lilts and cadences of Carm’s voice, loving the sound as it washes over her. 

Eventually Carmilla begins to stumble over the words, her wine long gone and her throat dry. She shakes her head, removing herself from the story and the moment. Laura’s been so silent that she expects her to be fast asleep, but her eyes open when Carmilla’s voice ceases and she sits up, her knees being pulled close to her chest again as she becomes aware of how exposed she is. “What do you say we go to bed?”

Laura sighs, tired and well aware that bed was exactly where they should go, but she was reluctant to leave this night behind. She didn’t want to forget about Greece or horse drawn carriages in historic Philadelphia, and she never wanted to forget what it felt like to be considered greater than the universe as whole. She wishes, just this once, that reckless abandonment had been passed down onto her instead of the dutiful nature she’d inherited instead. 

“Yeah,” is all she says however, omitting all of the thoughts rolling through her mind. “Bed would be nice.” She lets Carmilla move first, however, waiting until she’s distracted with getting out of the tub and wrapped in her own towel before Laura does the same, only much more quickly. 

Carmilla turns around, the portions of her hair that had lingered in the bathwater hung limply against her chest, almost curling but not quite. With one hand holding the edge of her towel the other reaches forward to rest against Laura’s cheek. She leans into it, savouring the gentle touch, and then she leans forward, meeting Carmilla halfway in a kiss. It’s soft, but she feels utterly adored by Carmilla’s lips which just causes Laura to respond with greater fervour. The passion mingled with the intimacy, allowing her to forget her concerns about exposure. She was so grateful that anyone at all could make her feel so special, let alone Carmilla.

The thought fills her up with such joy that she can’t help but smile into the kiss, becoming useless. “I hope one day we visit a Grecian beach and eat Venetian croissants and watch the stars in Central Park.”

Carmilla sighs, closing her eyes as she leans her forehead against Laura’s. She opens her eyes slowly, they look like they’re covered by a film of sleep, like she’s not quite all there. “I just hope that one day we get away from all of…this. And that we’re together.”

The sentiment is simple enough, but also feels so impossibly far away that Laura is ready to throw her stuff in a duffel bag and run off tonight. But instead she just presses her lips against Carmilla’s once more, this time with desperation and hope and a slight amount of grovelling. She needed that day to happen. Once good had triumphed and the two of them had conquered evil, then they would escape to something better. “Someday,” Laura promises, thinking of the lady whose laugh sounds like wind and rain and freedom. 

“Yeah,” Carmilla replies, her voice sounding sad in a way that Laura chooses to ignore, accepting the weak smile Carm offers before pulling away. “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> The book quote that Carmilla reads is from Enchanted by Rene Denfield, highly suggested!


End file.
